


Third Base

by lou2



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst and Porn, Docking, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex Is Fun, Sexy Times, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lou2/pseuds/lou2
Summary: Renji is tired of being led on and confronts Ishida about his virginity. After it all gets sorted out, sexy times ensue.





	Third Base

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ August 2008
> 
> Originally written for Bleach contest with the word prompt - base
> 
> I haven't read the final arc of the Bleach manga, but when I wrote this I imagined the war with Aizen dragging on for years. This takes place some nebulous time in the future after the war.
> 
>  
> 
> Taiyaki – Fish shaped waffles with filling; often sweet bean paste, custard, chocolate, etc.

Renji couldn’t believe they had finally gotten to this point. Oh, the kissing and groping had been fun and even exciting, but it had been going on for so long that all he got was frustration out of it. He was so tired of going back to his place and whacking off to visions of pounding into that tight white ass. Shit, he didn’t even know if it was white, but he damn sure knew it was tight. It couldn’t be anything else. Who the hell can go three months with just doing the tongue tango and feeling his boyfriend up through his pants?! 

Damn fucking Quincy and his stupid pride; not to mention his resistance to all Renji's charms. Okay, so he really wasn’t all that charming, but he was fucking hot; even guys who weren’t into other guys had commented on his tattoos and exotic good looks. He’d begun to wonder if being bi-sexual wasn’t more of a curse than a blessing. Renji couldn’t remember the last time a chick had cock blocked him for this fucking long. He’d begun to wonder if he should just go back to being heterosexual or if Ishida was just a prick tease.

Three damn months and FINALLY they were naked. He was touching Ishida’s cock, and it was great, at least for him. Unfortunately, the Quincy was strung so damn tight, that he’d had to back off. He started by rubbing the beautiful pale skin on Ishida’s back. Massaging the archer’s tense shoulders, he began working his way to the Quincy’s lower back. Sure enough, as soon as he got near that amazing ass, and yes, it was white, Ishida tensed right back up.

“What the fuck, Ishida? Are you going to do this every damn time I want to be with you?”

Ishida sat in anxious silence, head hung low so that his bangs covered most of his face.

Renji gently pushed back a section of hair behind Ishida’s ear. Seeing the flushed face and nervous countenance, he sighed and relaxed. Renji moved to sit next to Ishida and began talking…

“Okay, just sit there and listen. No talking. Not that you’re doing much of that anyway, but still, just hear what I have to say.”

“You’re a virgin, I get that.” Ishida slumped further and tried to put space between himself and Renji.

“I do understand how to be careful, you know. I’ve got a few more years on you and I’ve bottomed enough times to know what feels good and what doesn’t. If it makes you less tense, I’ll bottom for you.”

Ishida’s head snapped up and he looked directly at Renji for the first time since they’d started undressing.

“You’d do that? Why would you do that for me, Abarai? I don’t look at you and see you playing uke for anyone but another vice-captain or captain.”

Renji laughed a very happy and somewhat uncomfortable laugh as he scratched the back of his neck. “Oh, Ishida, you’d be surprised who I’ve bottomed for, and if you need to feel in control for me to get laid, I can work with that.”

Renji gave a little chuckle to show he was teasing, while Ishida apparently decided Renji needed a smack upside the head.

“Ow! You Quincy shit!  What’d you do that for? You know I was joking.” 

“At least mostly…” Renji added as a quiet aside.

Ishida kicked him in the shin, but because there was no real enthusiasm behind it Renji decided to ignore it.

“So tell me what’s eating you. I really want to know. Not just so we can finally fuck, either, but because more than the sex, Ishida, I just really want to touch you. I have for an agonizingly long time now, and I’m not normally known for my patience.”

Ishida scoffed and looked up at the tattoo zigzagging down Renji's neck. “You’re you and I’m me, and that makes no damn sense to you, does it?” 

Renji shook his head but remained quiet. 

Ishida hung his head again before continuing quietly. “I’d bottom for you any day, Abarai. You have no idea the amount of self control it has taken not to let you do anything and everything you want to me.”

Renji’s decidedly flagging cock chose to make a sudden surge at Ishida's words. Still he kept his mouth shut. Ishida maybe wasn’t such a prude after all. Maybe he really did just have a will of steel.

“I know you think I’ve been a tease these past three months and yes, it’s been deliberate. I thought if I could string you along eventually you’d get tired of having to masturbate, or just get bored and move on; since it had to be you to move on. I might be able to restrain myself sexually, but I can’t willingly give you up, and I should. I know I should. You’re dead. I’m alive. You’re shinigami. I’m Quincy. We’re born enemies. We have no business being together, except I just can’t seem to forget how well we worked together in Las Noches.” Ishida fidgeted with his fingers briefly before allowing them to return to his knees.

Mild humor could be heard with his next words. “Even if we did get our asses kicked at every turn, we still had each other’s backs, and I just can’t seem to forget that. It plays through my mind every night and it’s not the thought of how great the sex with you will be that gets me so aroused. It’s the thoughts of all the times we protected one another and depended on each other. I don’t need to imagine how amazing the sex will be between us. I already know.” A quiet sigh could barely be heard from Ishida.

Renji didn’t think he’d ever been so stiff in his life. His shaft was standing at attention so hard that each new jolt of pleasure that shot through him at Ishida’s words barely even made his cock twitch. He didn’t think the archer even had any idea what his words were doing to him. Ishida hadn’t looked up from his lap since his little speech started.

“But we can’t. We just can’t. It’s wrong. There are too many differences. Not the least of which is the fact that we live in two different worlds. My father has practically disowned me already for fighting in this war with the shinigami. If he found out I was in love with one, he’d……”

Ishida trailed off as he realized what he’d said. He’d never had any intention of revealing his true feelings to the tattooed man. He knew Renji had heard them, too, because the tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

“Anyway, my dad would have kittens if he found out about us and I’m sure the Commander General would not be too pleased with you. Playing hooky during this war with a human who’s also a Quincy; I’m certain there have to be rules forbidding our relationship. Apparently, I just don’t have the character necessary to do what’s right.”

Renji wanted to touch the lovely man next to him so badly, but thought better of it at the moment.  “Uryuu?”

Ishida startled at the use of his given name, but refused to look up. Renji had never been so forward or rude to him. He sat speechless.

“Are you going to just ignore what you said to me? You said you love me, Ishida. Doesn’t that deserve some type of response from me? Don’t you want to know how I feel about all this? Don’t you want to know how pissed off I am with you for making me wait three fucking months to find out that something’s been eating at you and it’s not the fact you’re a virgin, but something much more important?”

Ishida cringed at not only the words but the tone. Renji was seriously upset with him, but then it was hard to blame him. He’d just found out that the only reason they hadn’t been having sex these past three months was because he was afraid. Then, to top it off, he’d found out Ishida was in love with him as well. That was probably an unwelcome piece of knowledge. One of those things no matter how hard you try you can’t pretend didn’t happen. So, he just sat and waited for the yelling to begin.

Instead, Renji gently took Ishida’s chin in his large fingers and turned the Quincy’s face to look at him.

“No one’s ever said they loved me before, not even Rukia, and we’ve been friends our whole lives. I may be  _much_  older than you, but you’re the first, and that means a whole hell of a lot to me. I can’t say I know exactly what it means to love someone, but I think I could love you, Ishida. I can’t remember ever waiting around for three months to finally get laid. So, at the very least you’re fucking important to me, but I’m still damn pissed at you. You just assumed all these things and never asked me. There’s no law against our relationship. It might be stupid to get involved with a dead guy, but it’s not illegal. As for you being a Quincy and your dad being pissed, screw that. First and foremost we’re friends. I might not be the brightest bulb in the box, but I fucking know if your old man can’t handle you being friends with Ichigo, he’s an intolerant bastard, so screw his opinion. And you think leaving me or making me leave you is right, and the fact that you can’t is weak? What the fuck is wrong with you, Ishida?”

Renji was working himself into a frenzy of anger. “A hundred years! I’m a hundred years older than you and you’re the first person to ever say he loves me. Do you know how rare it is to find someone who truly loves you at your best AND your worst? You saw it all. You saw every part of me in Las Noches. You saw my intelligence right alongside my stupidity. You saw my power along with my helplessness. You saw everything that I am and you can still sit there and say you love me? I call that a gift, Ishida. Honestly, a gift I thought I’d never get. It’s not often a shinigami falls in love. Our lives are spent fighting and dying, so we tend not to have more than friends with benefits. It’s just too hard to imagine a relationship with someone who could die tomorrow. It’s just as hard to imagine staying with one person when you could both conceivably live for thousands of years, but I wouldn’t have waited this patiently for three damn months if I wasn’t willing to try with you, Ishida.” Renji’s ire ran out and he just looked into the pretty face of the man sitting next to him. 

Ishida took a deep breath, still staring into the intent and emotional eyes of the man he loved.

“I’m sorry, Abarai, and that doesn’t come easy for me to admit. I’m not any better with apologies than my father. Perhaps, it’s something I should work on; along with communicating better. I really should have talked to you. You’re right. I have to admit, that even I forget how smart you can be sometimes."

Ishida blushed shyly as Renji leaned in for a much needed kiss.

“Will you let me make love to you, Ishida? I promise to go slow, and my offer to let you top still stands. We never know how much time we have left. Let’s try and grab our happiness where we can. Okay?”

His voice strained in its whisper, “Yes, Abarai. Yes, to it all.”

“You know after you tell someone you love them, you really should address them properly. Call me Renji. Please, Ishida?”

“Only if you promise to call me Uryuu, when you’re sure of your feelings for me.”

“Deal.” Renji reclined on the bed and looked encouragingly up at  _his_  Quincy.

Ishida knelt on the bed and leaned over the beautifully tanned and tattooed man, placing a gentle, yet thorough kiss on Renji’s lips.

Ishida began tracing the tattoos with his fingers as if he could see them, while still gently running his tongue over Renji’s lower lip. When the shinigami immediately granted him entrance, Ishida groaned in the back of his throat. Renji always tasted so clean and sweet. He’d always wondered if it was because he was in love or because that was just Renji’s natural flavor from all the taiyaki he ate.

Ishida's hands wandered lower, to the hips and thighs of the man beneath him. He could feel the heat rolling off of Renji and it was driving him mad. It was all he could do to reign in his hormones enough not to impale himself on Renji’s rigid penis with no care to the pain. Someone had to keep a cool head and, this time, he was afraid it wouldn't be him.

“Renji, just third base, okay? Promise me, I know you’ll keep your promise,” Ishida begged as he started nipping and licking his lover’s jaw.

“Anything, Ishida, you know I’ll promise anything you want,” Renji panted. “Just, what the hell is third base?”

Uryuu flopped over on his back, and sighed. “Damn it, I think I just killed the mood.” 

“What the fuck, Ishida? Just tell me. As you can see, I’m still plenty in the mood and I have been for so long I think my dick is going to go off on its own very, very soon. Don’t do this. Don’t confuse me on purpose, just so we still end up not fucking.” Renji’s frustration was peaking again and he wondered if Ishida really knew how badly he was testing his patience.

Ishida threw his arm over his eyes and gave a deep sigh. “I swear I didn’t do it deliberately. Confuse you, I mean. It’s just that third base was the simplest way of saying everything but intercourse. I was having trouble thinking because you’re so damn sexy and… I just thought if I told you the limits we’d actually stick to them.”

Renji gave a low, mouth watering chuckle. “Ishida, you’re an ass. Next time, just tell me no fucking, or as you so delicately put it, no intercourse. I don’t want to wait any longer, but you know I will if you want me to.” Renji rolled onto his side to watch the beautiful man beside him hide.

“This is stupid, and I so don’t want to be doing this right now, but where the fuck does third base come from?” Renji thought maybe he could get Ishida to relax a little if he just steered the conversation in a new direction.

“It just means everything except penetration. It’s a stupid baseball term. I don’t even know why I used it. I hate baseball. It’s probably from hanging out with Kurosaki too much. I swear that… Gah! Why are we talking about this?” Ishida sat up in frustration and confusion.

“Forget it, forget it all! Just make love to me, Renji. I don’t know what my problem is anymore, but I’m tired of it.” Ishida collapsed back down beside Renji and groaned in aggravation.

Renji leaned back and grabbed the lube from the night stand and squirted some into his hand. Then promptly reached over and covered Ishida’s cock with it. 

Ishida gasped at the cool feeling of the lube on his sensitive shaft and the contrasting warmth from the hand gently sliding up and down.

“Feels different when someone else does it, huh? I could just give you a hand job, Ishida. Or, seeing as this is edible lube, good choice, by the way, I could give you an amazing blow job. Any thoughts, Ishida?” Renji had never wanted to pound someone’s ass as bad as he did right now. Instead, he was going to do the next best thing he could think of, because the moment Ishida had said ‘make love’, it had untwisted something inside him, something special. 

At Renji’s words, Ishida was convinced his brain had completely short circuited. He couldn’t even remember why he'd been tense; the pleasure coiling through his guts was so insistent.

Renji could tell Ishida was close. Instead of letting his lover come though, he stopped his ministrations and coaxed Ishida to lie on his side, as well. The whimper from Ishida made him smile, as did the closed eyes.

“Ishida? Open your eyes for me.” He opened his eyes just as Renji leaned in for a kiss.

Their gazes locked as Renji pulled away. “I want you to watch for a minute, and then look at me again, okay? You’ll like this, I promise.”

Ishida glanced down to Renji’s hands as he scooted down on the bed. Renji clasped one hand on Ishida’s shaft and the other on his own. 

Renji pulled his foreskin back and used the excess lube on his one hand to briefly slick his cock. It was all he could do to keep from shaking or gripping Ishida’s cock too hard. He adjusted his body a little more so their pricks were lined up, and then he touched the tips together gently.

Ishida’s eyes drifted closed and his back bowed at the fiery sensation of Renji’s penis so intimately touching his. He was losing his mind. He knew he was. This was killing him. “Renji, oh gods, Renji, I’m gonna come. I don’t want to come yet.” Ishida began panting in earnest to try and make the feeling subside.

Renji let go of his own cock and grabbed the base of Ishida’s erection to stem the orgasm. He knew this was going to have to be a fast fuck because he didn’t want to have to stop Ishida from coming again. Besides, he was pretty sure he wasn’t going to be lasting much longer anyway. “Let me know when you can breathe again. I want your first time to be all about pleasure, but even I’m reaching my limits here, Ishida.”

“Okay, okay, I’m good; really, really good. You feel so amazing, Renji. I knew it would be between us; amazing, I mean. I’ve never trusted anyone else the way I trust you. Nghnnn…”

Renji was done. This was it. If Ishida didn’t stop talking in that mind-blowing bedroom voice, saying those incredibly flattering things, he was going to be the one looking like a virgin.

Renji quickly lined up their cocks again and with his grip pulled Ishida’s foreskin over the head of his own shaft, trembling all the while. As he stroked back towards Ishida, Renji used his free hand to guide his own foreskin over Ishida’s engorged erection. The action caused Ishida to start ramblings incoherently. 

Renji quickly grabbed Ishida’s hand and positioned it over Renji’s foreskin, but behind his own hand already at the base of Ishida’s cock. With Renji’s hand on Ishida’s erection, and Ishida’s hand on Renji’s their hands were crossed in a way that the Renji could guide Ishida’s hand, and Ishida could participate without having to do too much thinking. 

Ishida knew; he surely had died by now. The feeling of Renji’s hot skin gliding over his penis, then his foreskin in turn devouring Renji’s member; he’d never felt anything so mind blowing in all his life.

“Open your eyes, Ishida. It’s so much hotter when you watch.”

Renji slowly increased the strokes as his lover opened his eyes. Renji had never seen so much emotion in one look; passion, desire, longing, euphoria, lust and he suspected the one he couldn’t name was love. Looking into the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen only to find love looking back at him, was all it took. Renji’s head snapped back as he tried to keep the pace even, for Ishida’s sake.

The only sound he made was a slight mewl in the back of his throat, the only thought in Renji’s head was, ‘yes’.

When Renji’s lids closed, Ishida looked down through hazy eyes at the sensations he had been feeling. It was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Watching was like an aphrodisiac. When he felt Renji’s hot cum spurt over the head of his own penis, it triggered a mind blowing orgasm of his own.

Ishida was so far gone in the lascivious moment; he lost all hope of rhythm. Only Renji’s hand crossed with his kept him moving through his own release. The chanting in his mind was ‘more, more, more…’

Renji nearly came again when he felt Ishida unload on his still gently throbbing head. His cock tried to stiffen again when he experienced the sensation of the combined cum running over his hand and down his shaft. The quiet nearly inaudible, “oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit” from Ishida made him smile and open his eyes to watch Ishida finish his release. He doubted Ishida even knew he was talking.

Renji slowed the pace to a stop, and sighed contentedly, but refused to give up his hold on Ishida’s softening cock. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d not only had this much fun during sex, but was this content afterwards. Which surprised him, since he also never remembered coming that fast in his life. And fuck it all, he still hadn’t gotten into that sweet, white Quincy ass.

Ishida’s voice was startling in the quiet room. “Thank you, Renji.”

“Fuck that! You don’t thank someone for sex. Shit, Ishida, it was amazing, okay. So, don’t thank me, that’s weird.”

Ishida sighed contentedly. “Okay Renji, I won’t thank you for the sex, but can I thank you for giving me exactly what I needed? And you’re right, it was amazing and glorious and the best thing I’ve ever felt. So, when can we do it again?”

“Hot damn, I think I just created a sex fanatic,” Renji grinned madly while staring into those lusty blue eyes. He couldn’t get enough of the look Ishida was giving him.

“Stop deluding yourself, Abarai, I was always sex crazed, I’m a eighteen for Pete’s sake. It’s just that, now I know how incredible it feels with you, I’m more inclined to do it again, and again, and… well, you get the point, right?” Uncharacteristically, Ishida smiled.

Renji lightly jerked on the soft prick in his hand, and smirked wickedly. “Oh, I get the point alright. I’m hoping to get your particular point very, very soon, at least for starters.”

Ishida’s smile dimmed a little nervously and he sat up, causing Renji’s hand to release his soft member. To take the sting out of his actions, he turned to the side so he could still look down at his lover. “That sounds wonderful, Renji, but shouldn’t you… go first? I know what to do, but I don’t really know what I’m doing. I don’t want to ruin it by hurting you.”

“Nope. I’ve already decided; you top first. That way if you’re really uptight, which is a given for you, it won’t matter.” Ishida affectionately smacked Renji’s arm, knowing he was right.

“Then after I’ve shown you how fantastic it can be to bottom, maybe you’ll be at least a little less anxious.” Renji reached out to softly caress Ishida’s cheek.

“Okay, Renji, you win. Now, though, I really need to clean up. I’m starting to stick to myself.” Ishida stood at his words.

“Good because I don’t want any more false starts or arguments during sex. That tight little ass has been calling me for three months, and I really can’t wait to show you fourth base.”

Ishida just laughed and went to the washroom for some water and towels. Renji really was such a dork sometimes, but damn did he love that tattooed shinigami.

**Author's Note:**

> Baseball terms used for sex have been popular in America since at least the 1970's. I have no idea how well that translates to anywhere else in the world.  
> The song, "Paradise by the Dashboard Light" by Meatloaf is just one example of it's popularity.
> 
>  
> 
> If you happened to read this and liked it, a kudos would be happily appreciated.
> 
> Comments are wonderful, but completely unnecessary.


End file.
